Hopeless Love
by fairytalewishes
Summary: Cuddy's heart is up for sale. To Wilson it is the real deal, and House claims it all to be a game. Or is there deeper feelings? Mainly Huddy!


Hopeless Love

So this is a new story! I am really excited about it, and I really hope everyone enjoys it if not I won't write it. A side note, the title of the story comes from the song Hopeless Love by Daphne Loves Derby. It is a great song and fits perfectly with the whole pairing and storyline, check it out!

Enjoy!

_You demand to be chased for your love.  
My desperate heart is far too weak to run for you this long.  
But you don't care at all.  
There's nothing I can do to draw you close to me._

* * *

She moaned softly and banged her head on the mahogany desk sending rebellious curls flying. This day was already shit and it was only 10 am, oh fuck her life.

"Hung over? Or have you just given up the will power to live?"

_Oh fuck her life even more_

"What do you want House, is it Cuddy torture time already?" She lifted her head pushing away dark curls from her eyes, bad decision now she can actually see him.

"Okay fine give yourself your own shot in your ass, good luck with that one." He began to limp out of the room when he heard an exasperated sigh, "I'm taking that as an 'Oh House please stick a needle into my ass.'"

God his grin was obnoxious as he hobbled back to Cuddy's desk leering the entire time, "Just make it fast please? I have a pile of work to go through and you rubbing a piece of cotton on my ass for five minutes really doesn't help my productivity."

"But it is a great turn on for me; it makes the cost of the hooker go down since I don't have to pay for foreplay." She sighed and pulled up the side of her skirt, thrusting the cotton ball into his hand, offering a threatening stare.

"Hurry up."

* * *

"Cuddy why are you walking so strangely?" Wilson had finally caught up to her in the cafeteria nearly two hours of trying to track her down.

"Long story, what do you need?"

"I have two tickets for oncology benefit in the city this weekend, I was wondering if you would be interested?" He fell so silent after muttering the last syllable she almost didn't hear the sentence convert into a question.

"Uh yeah, that would be great." But by the times she had fully confirmed his invitation, Wilson was already gone. "Alright talk to you later."

* * *

"Apparently Dr. Wilson is taking Dr. Cuddy with him to that benefit in New York this weekend." Nurse Brenda bent over her keyboard as she quietly gossiped with another nurse.

The other woman glanced away from the folder in her hand, "Wow those two must be getting serious, I wonder if House knows? It is obvious his singular goal in life is that to destroy Cuddy's last beam of happiness."

"I am pretty sure that when he finds out all hell will more than likely break loose." Brenda sighed and continued to type vigorously at her keyboard.

House stood up from behind the back if the station, pulling the red lollipop out of his mouth, a smooth smirk spread across his gruff face. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

The door to Dr. Wilson's office was pulled tightly shut as usual, a clear sign that he was with a patient, more than likely breaking the news of an imminent death or incurable cancer that was metastasizing through the body of a six year old. House didn't care, he was clearly more important.

Shoving the door open with his cane, barged in startling the young woman sitting in an oversized arm chair, "Jimmy my boy I just got tickets for the Roller Derby this weekend, you in?"

Wilson glanced at the woman sitting before him then back to House, "House I am clearly with a patient, can you please leave?"

"But Jimmy! I need a definite yes, if not I am going to be forced to invite Kenny from accounting."

"House leave, now."

"Fine," He began to limp towards the door, clutching the handle in his hands he cocked his head around, "does Cuddy know about this one?'

Smirking he kicked the door shut as Wilson stared in disbelief.

* * *

House limped back towards the diagnostic department, with each step he took he wished that he had said more to Wilson, questioned his motives for asking Cuddy out. Or merely ask him why he stooped so low?

"House where have you been! We have twenty- five year old patient presenting with advanced stages of syphilis." Cameron jumped up from the glass table the team had been positioned at, smoothing her lab coat as her boss limped in.

"And you needed me here to tell you to push Doxocycline? I am pretty sure that was one of the first things you learned in med school, how to treat the common STI, particularly in New Jersey." House fell into a chair at the table, propping his feet up.

"By the way Cuddy was looking for you" Foreman waltzed into the room carrying a thick folder of papers, throwing them onto the table, "you are supposed to catch up on your insurance claims."

"Cuddy won't be bothering us any more ducklings, she has a new friend," he tapped his cane against his forehead, waiting for someone to question him.

"Uh okay. That is good for you."

"No it is not Dr. Chase, you see without Cuddy parading around here in her low cut tops and obnoxiously short skirts how I am supposed to think thoroughly? Obviously we won't be seeing anything from Cameron anytime soon and the cost of internet porn is rising, a man's gotta get off somehow."

"So you like her?" Foreman questioned.

House chuckled to himself, "no boys I like her funbags!"

"Right." They all said in unison. House's ability to lie was really going down hill.

Then again maybe was true, or maybe has was just trying to simply lie to himself. Lisa Cuddy had moved on. Maybe that bugged him or maybe not.

* * *

A/N: Okay so that was the end of Chapter 1! I hope you like it, and as a side note, this story is definitely listed as Huddy, I refuse to write anything else. Keep that in mind kiddos, so bear with me.

Review please, tell me if my shit is worth reading.


End file.
